hope fading away
by sinister velvet
Summary: (Mirai gohan is the main character) “Gohan, please….” He turned his gaze towards the inky sky again.“Just leave.” He whispered. r/r!
1. the androids

Disclaimer; don't own dragonball 'n stuff  
  
  
  
Hope fading away.  
  
Chapter one; The androids.  
  
Kenia smiled at the obvious enthusiasm of her 5 year old sister, Indya.  
  
This was the first time she had allowed Indya to accompany her into the city for groceries. She never allowed the girl to come along before, because of the danger she could get into. Indya had always wanted to go with her and since this was her fifth birthday she just couldn't say no. Besides, the androids hadn't been here for years!  
  
Indya pulled her along through the crowd, excited about every thing she saw. She pointed out a showroom as suddenly people started screaming and the building behind them exploded, sending them flying across the street.  
  
The people around them ran away as fast as they could, screaming and crying. Kenia jumped up and yanked Indya along with her. She new what this meant. She lifted Indya off the ground and started running.  
  
The crying 5 year old clung on to her tightly, not quiet understanding what was happening. Kenia looked back and saw a pretty young woman with short, blond hair, walking on the pavement, laughing at the fleeing people around her.  
  
"Juuhachi-gou." She whispered under her breath.  
  
She almost lost her balance when a panicked man bumped into her, causing her to stagger a little.  
  
Indya wasn't as light as she used to be and it was hard to stay in balance.  
  
She looked for an escape route and saw the open door of an old building. She made a mad dash for it.  
  
She rushed inside and fled through the hallway in search of a hiding place. She heard the screaming people in the streets.  
  
Indya started wailing even harder and Kenia made a run for the door to the left, ignoring the pain of the fall from just moments ago.  
  
She dove inside and pulled Indya behind an old counter. The little girl stopped crying and just clung to her sister.  
  
A tear fell over Kenia 's cheek. Shit! She shouldn't have brought Indya along! She moaned softly. She should have known better.  
  
As the sounds outside reached their ears they tensed, afraid to be heard. Kenia felt the cold sweat run down her spine.  
  
She moved a little, getting in a more comfortable position.  
  
After a while the sounds faded away and slowly they crawled towards the window. The streets were empty. She waited another 10 minutes and helped Indya out the window.  
  
She followed the girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her along with her. They started running to  
  
safety as suddenly a bright light blinded her. She felt Indya falling to the ground and blinked to clear her vision.  
  
She pulled the girl up, she didn't respond. Suddenly she noticed the blood spot on Indya 's back growing bigger and bigger.  
  
She turned the limp girl around and pulled her hands back as if she had burned herself.  
  
Indya's eyes were open and stared into the world emptily. Kenia fell back and  
  
stared at her.  
  
She snapped her head to the side when she saw a man with some crazy cowboy outfit walking towards her with a wicked smirk on his face.  
  
Juuhachi-gou followed him closely.  
  
Her gaze turned towards her dead sister and to Juuana-gou again.  
  
His openly delight about her show of confusion snapped her back into reality. She scrambled back to her feet and, half tripping over her own feet, she ran into the building across the street.  
  
  
  
"Hey Juuhachi, we got a new prey! let's say we go after her! " The blond woman walked towards him and stood by his side.  
  
She looked around, utterly bored.  
  
"Why not, the other people are already gone any way.  
  
They know they'll die so way run for the inevitable? Cowardly dogs!  
  
There's just no fun with them lately."  
  
She looked back and saw 17 following her. She took to the right and hid herself in yet another room, closing the door behind her softly. She leaned against the door and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Did you find her?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
"no."  
  
"Just hurry up alright, I saw a clothing store just around the corner."  
  
"Not another one! You know I hate to watch you put on clothes for  
  
hours!"  
  
"It's not like watching you blast buildings all day long is all that much  
  
fun." Juuana-gou snorted.  
  
She heard their voices pass the door and taking a left. She opened the door softly, careful not to make any possible sound. Once seeing the deserted hallway, she ran for safety.  
  
A beam of light pierced into the ceiling above her. With a loud crack, the ceiling came down, covering her with a pile of rubble.  
  
She shielded her head with her arms and felt something sharp cut into her hands and arms.  
  
She was about to get up as she felt her self being yanked up and crashing against the opposite wall. She groaned in agony as she slid down the wall.  
  
She managed to look up and saw 18 in front of her.  
  
A bored 18 bend over and grabbed her chin.  
  
"Just look at yourself, you're messed up. Tell me, why do you pitiful humans always run for your fate! I just don't get it!" she said with her cold, emotionless voice.  
  
Kenia swallowed. What was that machine getting at?  
  
She struggled to get up and tried to reach the window.  
  
"Here, let me help you!" 18 grabbed her and threw her to the window. With a loud crash, she landed outside with a pile of rubble around her.  
  
She moaned as she felt the cold metal of the window frame enter her shoulder.  
  
Not thinking about the pain, she crawled back up and tried to flee once more.  
  
Suddenly, 18 appeared in front of her and a pain exploded in her stomach.  
  
She grabbed her stomach and bend forward. Another pain exploded, this time in her head.  
  
She smashed into the ground and groaned hardly audible. She lay on the ground, not moving, but feeling every inch of her body. She felt a shoe in her ribs causing her to flip over, on her back.  
  
She looked up and noticed black spots in her vision.  
  
She had a hard time focusing on the faces above her as well as it was  
  
hard to breathe.  
  
"Let's finish it, she's no fun any more." 18 stated.  
  
"She's all yours." Replied Juuana-gou generous. 18 smiled and stepped closer.  
  
She raised her hands above her head and a blinding light formed above them.  
  
  
  
Next chapter; Kenia closed her eyes and knew this was the end. Suddenly, she heard  
  
someone crashing into a building and she opened her eyes. She  
  
noticed a tall man standing where Juuhachi-gou stood just seconds ago.  
  
So, people, what do u think? Reviews are much appreciated! 


	2. gohan

Chapter 2; Gohan.  
  
Kenia closed her eyes and new this was the end. Suddenly, she heard someone crashing into a building and she opened her eyes. She noticed a tall man standing where 18 stood just seconds ago.  
  
He wore an orange suit with a blue shirt underneath it. A blue belt was tied around his waist. He had short, black hair and a hansom face. He stood in a battle stance, ready to fight.  
  
"What?" She said hardly edible. The man turned his gaze to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He said with a deep voice.  
  
"No." She muttered. No, she wasn't.  
  
She crawled back to her feet and staggered.  
  
Gohan kicked 17 away, sending him to the same pile of rubble where 18 was just getting back to her feet. 17 crashed into her and Gohan quickly blasted the building behind them. The building collapsed and fell on top of them.  
  
He grabbed the girl and fled before the androids could fight back.  
  
The girl shrieked and struggled. He turned her around and slapped her face softly to get her to stop panicking. She gasped and started shivering.  
  
He grabbed her legs and lifted her into a better position. She placed her arms around his neck and held quiet. He looked down and noticed the cuts and bruises on her face, as well as the large blood spot on her  
  
belly getting lager and larger.  
  
He frowned, deciding to take her to his mothers place. He knew his mother would take good care of the girl.  
  
The girls' face was pale and her lips almost colorless. She was loosing too much blood.  
  
He took off some faster and flew over the woods. He landed on the open space near the river and walked towards the house in the middle.  
  
His mother opened the door and ran towards them.  
  
"Gohan, you're still alive!" She noticed the girl in his muscular arms.  
  
"oh no, what happened? The androids got her, didn't they?" Chi-Chi  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll tell you all about it later, she has to be taken care of." Chi- Chi frowned in worry.  
  
" Bring her to your old bed room." She followed her son inside.  
  
"Dad, get the first aid kit, and call the doctor!" A huge man with a gray beard and strange headgear turned around curious.  
  
"Chi-Chi, what is going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you later dad, just do as I said."  
  
Kenya had trouble with keeping her eyes open and felt her being carried up the stairs. They entered a room and her savior placed her in a bed. Her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting away to an  
  
unknown place.  
  
Slowly, she drifted back to consciousness and heard strange voices whisper in the corner of the room.  
  
"Promise me you won't fight them, Gohan."  
  
"Mom, do we have to get over this again?"  
  
"YES, we do, and I'm not going to stop until you give in. You could have been wounded, or worse, you could have died today!"  
  
"But I didn't, so lets not wonder about what could have been!"  
  
"Yes you didn't, but one day you will and……."  
  
Kenia realized she had made a sound as she heard some one walk over to her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw two faces standing close.  
  
A pretty woman with black hair bended over and pulled the sheets back in place.  
  
Kenia tried to speak and liked her dry lips. The woman reached for a glass of water and placed it on her lips. She drank slowly, feeling the water slid down her dry throat. The woman pulled the water back and returned it to its place.  
  
"You have a bump on your head and lost a lot of blood. Besides from that, you have some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious." Said the man.  
  
" We never introduced to one another. My name is Gohan and this is my mother Chi-Chi. What's your name?"  
  
"Kenia." She answered softly. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my house, Kenia, and you can stay here for as long as you like. At least until you're fully recovered." Chi-Chi answered.  
  
One week later  
  
Kenia walked out of the house, towards the river. She sad down on a large rock and stared at the moonlight reflected in the water.  
  
It was very peaceful here, there was no sign of the androids' lust for destruction. She touched the bandage on her ribs. Chi-Chi said it could get off tomorrow.  
  
She wore some clothing of Chi-Chi and her dark brown, curled hair in a clip at the base of her neck.  
  
She threw a stone in the water and watched it bounce up a few times before it sank.  
  
She wondered where she should go after she fully recovered from her injuries, now that Indya was gone. It was obvious she couldn't stay here, although Chi-Chi and her father were very nice to her.  
  
And Gohan. She didn't know what to think of him. Chi-Chi had tolt her about her son and his father.  
  
His father seemed a real nice guy, but he died 13 years ago, one year before the androids appeared.  
  
Gohan was never home, always off helping people and fight the androids once in a while, no matter how much his mother wanted him home. She understood him though. He had the power to help people, although he wasn't strong enough to get rid of the source of their problems.  
  
Chi-Chi believed that if her husband was still alive the androids would be long gone by now. Kenia didn't really believe until Chi-Chi explained his history.  
  
She told of her husbands heroic fights and how he saved the day more then once. She explained about his race, the Saiya-jin 's and told about how he got to live on chickyuu-sei and how they met. She told about the Super Saiya-jin and his awesome strength.  
  
Kenia came to like the man, and understood why Chi-Chi thought he'd make a difference. He was the creator of hope, the thing a lot of people needed right now.  
  
Now he was gone it all depended on Gohan, one of the last Saiya-jin 's. There was only one other but he  
  
was to young to help out in the struggle for existence. He was only 14 years old and not even near the power level of the androids. He lived in the capsule corporation with his mother.  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?"  
  
The sudden sound caused her to almost scream in shock. Gohan came sitting next to her, on the rock. She shove away a bit, to give him more space.  
  
"I guess I needed some time alone." She answered softly. She turned her head and studied Gohan 's silhouette in the dark. He pulled up one knee and rest his arm on it. He stared over the river and seemed to be miles away.  
  
"How can you stand this life?" She asked him with a pained voice.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't. I guess I just live on the thought of hope. There isn't much left to live for else." He answered after a long silence.  
  
"You know, this river makes me think of the past. I remember I used to dive of the cliff nearby and catch the largest fish I could get my hands on. I used to bring it home and my mom would bake it for me. It wasn't all that special but to me it was the best baked fish there was in the world." He told her out of the blue.  
  
She smiled. It was nice to hear of happier times. She didn't know much of it cause she was 5 when the androids arrived. She did remember her fifth birthday though. Her mother baked a beautiful  
  
cake with pink icier and an orange 5 in the middle. The inside was from chocolate and she ate until she was completely stuffed. She still had an old picture of her laughing with a big peace of the cake in her mouth and chocolate all around her mouth and on her hands. She was happy then, just like Indya had been one week ago.  
  
"It's not fair." She blurred out.  
  
"How come the innocent people always die and people like us get to live!"  
  
"Life never is fair." He whispered and she heard the pain in his voice, although covered up.  
  
He'd lost even more then her. He was right, life never was fair.  
  
  
  
R/R 


End file.
